


Wet Dream

by Mutakan



Category: Project: Unigenitus (Lara Yokoshima), Twins (Lara Yokoshima)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Gay, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction for some art that one of my favorites made. (See notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Wet Dream  
> Author: CuB  
> Pairings: PU-Yamah x Twins-Yamah  
> Warnings: YAOI, incest(kind of), bondage, slight NCS  
> Author's Notes: ^_^ I told you Lara, that I couldn't contain my self. I love Yamah so much, tha' I decided to make this for you. Not sure if someone else already made this, or one kinda like it. But, yeah. Hope you enjoy *winks*  
> Summery: Inspired by a pic created by Lara Yokoshima. Yamah from her 'Twins' series has a weird dream one night. A dream, about him self. Inspired image found here: http://yokoshima.com.mx/blog/wp-content/gallery/yaoi-others/YamahxYamah.jpg WARNING! NSFW!! Homesite for Lara Yokoshima is: http://yokoshima.com.mx/

A Wet Dream, by CuB

"Good night, Eiji." says a young man with silver/platinum hair, and ice blue eyes. His skin a light cream. His twin, was getting into bed. They were back at the school, trying to act as though nothing from the past couple of weeks had really happened. Yamah wanted to keep Eiji safe. And, in his mind, to do so, was to never touch him like a lover again.

Though, at night, in his own bed, he would feel the strong urge to get into his brother's bed. Shaking these thoughts from his mind, as his brother wishes a good night in return. He settles back onto cool sheets. Summer was coming up soon. And the dorms were already growing warm. Even at night.

Ice blue eyes stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Yamah sighs to him self. Already hearing his brother's peaceful breaths of sleep. 'I wish we could touch. Like that night.' he says to himself. Looking over at his brother's resting form. 'You fill me with such passion. If only...' he thought, as sleep claimed him.

~~~

Cold, lifeless room. Steel under his feet. "Where?" he calls out. His blue eyes focusing slowly in the dim room. A cold chill runs through his veins. His arms wrap about himself. "Huh?" he gasps, finding himself naked.

A cold, low laugh fills the small room. "Who's there!" demands Yamah. Looking around the room, but only seeing dark shadows. But the laugh just fades. As if not really being there. Yamah gulps, feeling a flash of fear course through his veins. "I have to find a way out." He stats to him self, "Before this place drives me mad." he walks to one of the steel walls. Placing trembling fingers against the cool surface.

"Hmm... good luck." says a voice from the shadows. The tone to the voice, dark and velvety. Shiny blue eyes flash from a corner of the ceil. The hint of sharp fangs flash for a second, as the creature smiles wickedly. "Hmm, your scent is rich. Like, a lost lamb." stats the creature, with blue eyes and sharp fangs.

Turning quickly, his heart now racing. "Who... what are you?" demands Yamah, in a trembling voice. A sweat breaking over his cold flesh. A low chuckle is his only answer. "What do you want with me? Why am I here?" he yells, fear taking its hold on his body.

The creature chuckles again, stepping into the lighter part of the cell. "Why, I wasn't the one that brought you here. For, I came here against my will once as well." says the man, he stands a few inches taller than Yamah. Though, with wide eyes, Yamah notices that the man looks just like him.

"How..?" he starts, wondering how a person could have a twin that was older than them self. He looks at the other man. Besides being taller, older in looks, and a weird tattoo on his forehead, along with a set of spikes protruding from out of his back, you would think this stranger was him. "Who are you, what is your name?" asks a frighten Yamah.

Pondering the 'child’s' question for a moment. "I am Yamah. But, who I am, is another story. For even that one, I do not know. I only know of my brother. Of my lover. Eiji." he stats calmly. Seeing if the name rings any bells to the child before him.

"Eiji?" blinks Yamah. "But, my name is Yamah. How can this be? How do you know my brother!?" just as he grows up the nerve to get closer to the other man. Bonds flash about his neck and shoulders. A strap of black leather flashes from the older man's finger tips. A collar forms around Yamah's neck, followed quickly by other forms of bondage. The leather strips force Yamah's arms behind his back. "What!?" he calls out, now with his arms behind his back.

"No more questions. You know Eiji. But," the older version of Yamah steps forward. "You have seen my Eiji. No one is allowed to touch him but me. Even if you are me. You will never have him." he touches his younger self with a cool finger. "Eiji will be mine to touch." he grips the boy's chin within his right hand. Pulling his face just inches against his own. "But, I wonder upon how you, would 'taste'." he smirks at the wide eyed boy. "Only one way to find out."

"No..." gasps Yamah as the older Yamah presses a hard kiss to his parted lips. Forcing his mouth open more, thrusting his tongue into his younger version's mouth. "Hmm!" groans Yamah.

Yasha-Yamah runs his free hand over the front of captured male. His member already growing from the taste of the boy's mouth. But, he wanted more. Wanted to make his boy feel what he wanted to do to his lover, his soul mate, his Eiji. He releases the boy's chin from his right hand. Moving it now to his back. Along his naked flesh.

With his chin free, Yamah breaks the kiss from his older version. "No..." he gasps, tears filling his eyes. Shuddering in shame as his body responds to the light, and gentle touches of his man before him. He pulls at the bonds about his arms and shoulders. Blue eyes grow wider as fingers trace his cleft. "Please... don't do this..." he begs.

Fully hard, and leaking already just from the boy's begging. "Hmm... with your tone, I would think you wanted this." he ducks his head down, licking at a pert nipple. "You want this, see? Your body loves my touch." his left hand strays to Yamah's groin. Cool finger tips caress just the tip of Yamah's male-hood.

"No..." he moans, his hips thrusting forward, as if by them selves. "I... don’t want this.." he gasps, when Yasha-Yamah's finger tips find his entrance. "Oh..." he gasps, trying now to thrust into the demon's hands.

"Hehe." chuckles Yasha-Yamah. "I knew you would come around." he licks his way up to the boy's throat. Nipping at his Adam's Apple. "Just like Eiji will." he brings is left hand up to his own face. Licking the boy's desire from his own finger tips. "Hmm... so young." he coos. Licking his fingers more, coating them in his own saliva. His right hand coming back up to turn the boy. "On your knees, child." he pushes at Yamah's shoulders.

Sobbing, Yamah does as instructed. Once down, the older twin forces him forward a bit, parting his legs with his own. "This will hurt only if you want it too." he says in the boy's ear. Pressing his index finger into the tight heat of Yamah's body.

"Ah!" he cries out, tighten around the fingers instinctively. "Please..?" his blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Both from shame and desire.

Chuckling, "Please, what, young one?" coos the older man, twisting the finger around. Adding another one once the boy's body had loosened up a bit more. Finding his pleasure spot rather quickly.

Yamah cries out once again as his prostate is caressed. "Take me!" he screams out, tears finally falling from his eyes. "Please..." he begs, trying to get a good look behind himself, to look at 'himself'. "Please..." he begs again, wiggling in the man's grasp. Moaning openly as Yasha-Yamah grips his hard cock.

"As you, 'wish'." coos Yamah, pulling his fingers free from the clinching body. Spitting in his hand, he lubes up his own hard cock the best he can. Gripping the base, he positions himself. "Relax, unless you wish to bleed like a female." he growls, feeling the tight heat of the younger man's body.

"Hn!" he groans, feeling Yasha-Yamah enter him slowly. "Yes..." he moans as his older self pulls at his cock, while filling him up. "Your... much... oh!" he starts, crying out when the man behind him brushes against his prostate. "Thicker..." he finishes, panting for breath as he feels Yasha-Yamah's sack up against his own.

The demon kneels behind the boy, pulling him onto his lap. His left arm moving to wrap around his waist. While his right hand takes over at jerking the boy off. He rests his chin on the boy's left shoulder. Licking at his ear. "You are so tight." he coos, his ear ring brushing against Yamah's shoulder.

"Hn!" the young man groans out, squeezing around Yamah's thick cock. "More... please?" he starts, tears still flowing from his eyes. Though, these ones from the pleasure coursing through his veins.

"As you wish, young one." he pulls out of the boy's clinching body, than thrusts in, hard and fast back into the now willing body. "Yes... so hot." his already cool flesh growing cooler from the sweat that breaks over his body. He starts to thrust uncontrollably into the willing body. Growling out obscenities.

"Ahhh!" screams the younger man, as his older self pounds into him from behind. His body soon tightens as his approaching orgasm ripples through his system. His vision going so white he would swore that he saw nothing but a pinky-purple color. As his seed shots from his twitching cock. Feeling the demon behind him fill him with hot, sticky heat. He gasps again, waking from the intense dream. Feeling his sheets under him sticky from his climax. "Whoa..." he speaks in a raspy voice.

Looking down him self, he sits up. Looking at his brother from across the room. Eiji is awake as well, looking at him as he looks at him. A similar mess coats his brother's groin and front. "Did you just have a weird dream, Yamah?" Eiji asks. "I did."

~End... for now.  
^_^ hehe, I love Yamah. Can you tell? If not, than you are blinder than me. *poses in some really thick glasses* Kidding. Did you like? Am I getting better at writing smut? Hope so. Second part will be here soon. I promise.


	2. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time its Eiji's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Wet Dream, part two  
> Author: CuB  
> Pairings: Twins-Eiji x PU-Eiji  
> Warnings: YAOI, incest(kind of), slight NCS  
> Author's Notes: ^_^ I told you Lara, that I couldn't contain my self. I thought, seeing as I made one for the YamahxYamah image, that I should make one for the EijixEiji too.. Not sure if someone else already made this, or one kinda like it. But, yeah. Hope you enjoy *winks*  
> Summery: Inspired by a pic created by Lara Yokoshima. Eiji from her 'Twins' series has a weird dream one night. A dream, about him self. http://yokoshima.com.mx/blog/wp-content/gallery/yaoi-others/EijixEiji.jpg NSFW! Original site: http://yokoshima.com.mx/

A Wet Dream-part two

Soft brown eyes gaze at a boy of his age. As he gets ready for bed. Already done getting dressed for bed himself. Too hot to really wear much. He only wore boxers to bed. But, knowing himself, sometime in the night, they will be gone anyways. His brother, Yamah, wishes him a good night. "Night, Yamah. Sleep well." he lays back upon his single sized bed.

Closings his eyes quickly, so that he will not look upon his brother. It was Yamah that wanted to no longer touch. He respected his brother's decision. Touching like they did that night, would only make others that used to touch him for a price all the time, angry. If they found out. His new friends had freed him and his brother from the clutches of a man that wanted him all to him self. Wanted to keep Eiji like a slave.

His mind drifted, as sleep claimed him.

~~~

A room. Filled with old furniture. A male rests against a window ceil. Eiji looks upon the older man. Taking in his body. His nude body at that. A slight pang of arousal flickers through his system as he looks upon this male beauty. A weird feeling coats over the feeling in his stomach. From this angle, Eiji could have sworn the male looked like him.

"Excuse me?" he calls out, stepping into the room further. With just the one step he feels as though something is missing. Looking down him self, he can see what. He is nude as well. Looking up, he sees that the male had turned at the sound of his voice. He gasps, along with the stranger.

"You look like me!" they both say at the same moment. Though the only difference is the odd tattoo on the other man's cheeks. "Who are you?" they ask in the same instance.

The younger of the two answers first. "My name is Eiji. What is this place?" he looks around the small room. The white walls, the old looking bed. The dirty window. His eyes than fall back onto his older looking self. He allows his eyes to drift over the male's exposed body.

Tenchi-Eiji looks upon the young man in shock. "How can that be? My name is Eiji. And this is my bed room. What are you doing here for?" he pressed his naked back against the wall near the window. He brings his hands up to rub at his eyes and face. "I must be hallucinating again."

Eiji watches his 'twin' carefully. Moving over to the old bed, he sits down. "I don’t know. And I don’t think you are hallucinating. If you were, than I would be too. This must be a weird dream or something. But, why would I dream about meeting my future self? And if I am dreaming about my future self, why would I get tattoos on my cheeks?" he ponders. Gazing at his older self.

As if the last questions snaps Eiji out of his troubled thoughts. "What? I have had these on me since I could remember. I may not be able to remember that long ago, but I never had them put on me." he moves closer to this other self. Sitting next to him a little ways away. "How can we both look the same with the same name?" he asks the other.  
Shrugging, Eiji moves closer to the older version. Sitting sideways on the bed. "I don’t know, but, if you are my future self. I'm glad to see that I get bigger." he points to Eiji's crotch. Noticing that they are both effected by the fact that the other is naked. And male.

"W-what?" stammers the tenchi. Moving back, and away from the younger one.

"Your cock. Our cock. It gets bigger when I get older. Yamah would probably like that. If we ever touch again." his eyes fall to his hands. He looks back up at a confused looking Eiji. "What? The name Yamah don’t ring a bell?" he moves closer still to the older one.

"N...no." he stammers, berating him self about it too.

"Weird, I would think you had a twin brother too. Maybe you are not my older version." he says softly. Though to him self he thinks, 'Maybe we just look the same. And have the same name than.' shrugging it off, "It don’t matter. I know we both want this." he brushes his hand against the older male's slowly growing arousal.

"What? No..." cries out Eiji, his maleness growing faster at the other's light touch. "Don’t do that." he tries to sound threaten, but it turns into a moan as the younger man grips the base of his cock. Stroking him into full hardness in seconds.

The young man's other hand forces the other twin's thighs apart. Moving to rest against his own knees. Leaning forward, he presses his soft lips against Eiji's. Kissing his older version firmly. Flicking his tongue against the gasping lips. A moan from the other male drives him on. His free hand moves to caress the rest of the other one's body.

"Hn!" groans Eiji, gasping for breath once Eiji breaks the kiss. Watching with teary brown eyes, as the younger man, kisses his way down his body. His body arches foreword as the younger male flicks his hot, wet tongue against his left nipple. His left hand moves to grip the boy's hair. His free hand clinching and unclenching. Unsure as to were to place it.

Eiji moans at the hand in his hair. Always into a little bit of kink. He moves his mouth further down the trembling body beneath him. Smirking as he sees the older twin is fully hard. Rubbing his pre-cum over the head of his hard cock. Lubricating his left hand with the other man's pre-cum. His hand than strays down to Eiji's rump. Feeling about his cleft, and than fingering his entrance gently. Pressing a slick finger against him as he licks at the head of the tenchi's cock.

"Ah!" he cries out, parting his thighs further. Placing his right hand against his right inner thigh. Moaning loudly as the younger Eiji licks his way down his cock. Gasping as his younger self nips at his inner thigh. Licking his way back up to his cock head. Sucking just the tip into his awaiting mouth.

Adding a finger than another into the trembling form below him, Eiji takes his time, pleasuring his older self. Sucking gently on his hard cock. Taking more into his wet mouth. Soon, he feels the hard head against his throat. Though a few inches still remain out side of his mouth. He starts a bobbing motion, taking him deeper each time he goes down. His own cock drips pre over the sheets of his older version's bed. He reaches down with his spare hand, petting him self.

Eiji looks down at his younger self, feeling hot. His cheeks flush with shame at not having the will power to stop this. And, from passion at the skillful mouth and fingers. He cries out as those questing fingers find his prostate. His cry slowly turns into a deep throated moan, as another finger joins the first two.

Younger Eiji twists his fingers around. Moving his mouth from off of the cock. He licks his way down to the full ball-sack. Licking at the smooth flesh. Just as he feels he is about to climax, his older self comes to completion before him. Shooting his hot load against his chest and stomach. The hand in his hair tighten, just as the walls about his fingers. His own climax takes him, shooting his hot spunk into the bed sheets below. As his vision shifts to a bright blue-white, he awakes from his slumber. Jerking straight up in bed, gazing down at him self he sees that he is coated in his own seed.

His soft brown eyes look up, noticing his brother from across the room. Yamah is awake as well, looking at him as he looks at him. A similar mess coats his brother's groin and front. "Did you just have a weird dream, Yamah?" Eiji asks. "I did."

~End of part two

Will there be a part three? Not sure... requests might be the only way to tell. Hope you liked. I liked writing this for Lara. It was a blast. Hehe


End file.
